Space Sharks
Note: This article discusses material that was once considered canon but whose canonicity is now questionable. The Space Sharks is a Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines of an unknown Founding and origin which is the current guardian of the Endymion Cluster of worlds in the Maelstrom Zone of the Segmentum Ultima. The Endymion Cluster is the region once governed by the Mantis Warriors Chapter which the Space Sharks were granted following the Badab War as compensation for their losses. Before that conflict, the Space Sharks were a fleet-based Chapter. It is not entirely clear whether the Space Sharks are a separate Chapter or are the same group of Astartes as the recently returned Carcharodons Chapter that also took part in the Badab War. The fact that the Carcharodons referred to themselves as "Carcharodons Astra" or "Space Sharks" in High Gothic increasingly points towards both Chapters being one and the same. Chapter History There is speculation that the Space Sharks was a Successor Chapter of the Raven Guard, although this would seem unlikely due to the Raven Guard's depleted numbers during the Second Founding following their losses in the Drop Site Massacre on Istvaan V at the start of the Horus Heresy. It is also believed by some that the Space Sharks may be a Successor Chapter of the White Scars because part of the scouting company of that Space Marine Legion got separated from the rest of the Legion during the Horus Heresy and that upon returning after the end of the Heresy they formed their own Space Marine Chapter specialising in the use of Scout Marines. Notable Campaigns *'The Badab War (901-912.M41)' - The Space Sharks were involved in the Badab War for a short period of time, fighting against the Renegade Space Marine Chapters of the Mantis Warriors and the Lamenters, both of them part of the alliance known as the Maelstrom Warders that had been led in rebellion against the Imperium by the Astral Claws Chapter. After the defeat of the Renegade Chapters, the Space Sharks, formerly a fleet-based Chapter, were given the home region of the Mantis Warriors, the Endymion Cluster, as recompense for their losses. In the war, the Space Sharks used their longstanding tactic of Drop Pod assaults in their attacks on the hive cities of Badab. The large number of the Space Sharks' Dreadnoughts, and their full reserve of Terminator Armour, were used to assist the Star Phantoms' sieges of the Secessionist Chapters' homeworlds. The Space Sharks still to this day carry a long-standing grudge and distrust of the Mantis Warriors and the Lamenters, even though both Chapters returned to the Loyalist fold after receiving the Emperor's forgiveness and agreeing to undertake a penitential Crusade for 100 standard years, during which time they could not recruit new Neophytes to replace their losses. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Space Sharks favour Drop Pod assaults when attacking their opponents. The Chapter possesses a large number of Dreadnoughts, and an unusually large number of suits of Terminator Armour that they use to good effect in battle. The Space Sharks also possess an unusually large number of Scout Marines which they use for reconnaissance and battlefield preparation missions before the Drop Pod assaults begin. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Space Sharks wear grey Power Armour with a red helm stripe. The Space Sharks also use a camouflage variant which is all yellow with black markings. The left shoulder plate is painted brown. Chapter Badge The Space Sharks' Chapter badge is a black shark, viewed from the front, with its mouth gaping. Canon Conflict In the original iteration of the Badab War which appeared in the Warhammer 40,000 Compendium, the Space Sharks Chapter took part in the Badab War fighting on the side of the Loyalists against the Secessionist Chapters. During this conflict, the Space Sharks used their longstanding tactic of Drop Pod assaults in their attacks on the hive cities of Badab Primaris. The Space Sharks' large number of Dreadnoughts and their full reserve of Terminator Armour were used to help the Star Phantoms' sieges of the rebellious Chapters. After the defeat of Lufgt Huron's rebellion, the Space Sharks were given the homeworld of the rebellious Mantis Warriors. In the Badab War's newest iteration released in Forge World's Imperial Armour Volumes Nine & Ten - The Badab War - Part One and Part Two, the name of the Space Sharks Chapter has been changed to the name Carcharodons or "Carcharodons Astra" in High Gothic. In the updated background information the Carcharodons is a suspected Successor Chapter of the Raven Guard. At the end of the conflict, it raids the Endymion Cluster, the home of the Mantis Warriors, and there, with the agreement of the Fire Hawks, they strikes at the Tranquility System, whose worlds were once the primary recruiting and training grounds for the Mantis Warriors. From these worlds the Carcharodons harvest an entire generation of recruits to renew their own losses, forcing those selected as Aspirants to fight to the death to prove their worth to join the ranks of the Carcharodons' Battle-Brothers. The Carcharodons' Chapter fleet then departs for the outer void once more. See Also *'Carcharodons' Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Compendium'' (1st Edition), "The Badab War" by Rick Priestley, pp. 33-35 *''White Dwarf'' 101 (UK) "Index Astartes: The Badab Uprising" by Rick Priestley Gallery Space Sharks_Camo Variant.jpg|Space Sharks Alternate Colour Scheme Space Sharks_SP Variant.jpg|Space Sharks Shoulder Pauldron with Alternate Colour Scheme File:Space_Sharks_by_krateworx.jpg|Space Sharks Astartes attacking an enemy position Category:S Category:Badab War Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines